


WRBY (Rwby au)

by TheFandomkid



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Good and Evil, Other, RWBY au, Wrby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomkid/pseuds/TheFandomkid
Summary: WRBY is an AU in which the roles that many of RWBY's characters played have been altered or switched. Ruby and Yang, instead of their humble childhood in Patch, were born as the heiresses of the Xiao Long Dust Company, Yang being a Faunus as well. Weiss, meanwhile, instead plays the role of team leader and Blake as a long-time family friend of hers. The majority of RWBY's events still occur, although with different outcomes, and new events occurring as well because of that.  Some things, however, haven't changed, such as a character's weapons and semblances - though Pyrrha will be the "hero" and play the role of Jaune, she will still possess her polarity. Some characters' roles have not been swapped, for obvious story-related reasons. I have plans on involving every character that is known to an RWBY fan, including Summer. That all being said, let me begin explaining the differences in the world surrounding our characters.
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter Weiss

One may refer to the color white as cold and full of ice and bitter intentions but the color white is a soft and peaceful color. Look at snow, snow is full of possibilities for fun. As a snowman sits peacefully onto the bed of the same substance until, fwoosh! Into flames. A girl standing near where the melted snowman, about 16 and wearing a white coat, matching white earmuffs, puffy pants, and white snow boots, turns to her younger sister, about 10 with the same attire but the boots and the muffs were red, who had stars in her eyes from amazement “and I can do that with the weapon I have in mind?!” “if you can put dust into your weapon you can make your weapon do anything with the dust, even use it similar like I did it” she laughed a bit before looking back at the snowman she just ignited “but I never thought about putting dust in my weapon, but looks like that mind of yours has so much going on in it huh Weiss?” she said using a blue looking crystal to splash water onto the fire as she spoke the last part “I want to be able to be just as cool as you Big sister!” Weiss said with a bright smile which soon faded “do you really have to leave back to Sanctum Academy tomorrow? Cant, you stay and teach me more stuff about dust?” The older sister shook her head “I am pretty sure that isn’t an option, besides I can visit you another time and I can show you something better than dust.” The older Schnee leaned forward and opened her palm using her Glyphs in her hand made a small Squirrel which amazed The young Weiss greatly before she heard her sister say “Don’t worry you’ll be able to do this and when you follow your own path you might even be better than me”

A 17-year-old Weiss stand-in the snow breathing with her eyes closed as the message from her sister 7 years ago echoed to her. In a white hoodie, white jeans, light cyan tennis shoes with a matching cyan hairband for her ponytail. She kept her breaths steady as her every time she exhaled a light visible gas appeared, her visible breath from how cold it was. As she waited wolf looking Creatures of darkness and negativity began to come to sight and began to close on the Schnee until one of them was stuck and wasn't able to move. A grin grows on Weiss as immediately she is pushed towards the creature and With Myrtenaster pointed directly at it as it pierces the creature. She stops in her tracks as she catches her footing, before falling face-first into the snow. She lifts and shakes her head, shaking snow off her and rolls to the left as a grim pounced on her and missed, she uses Myrtenaster after she hopped up quickly and she jumped back as she swung the weapon and threw a slash of ice looking substance which froze the Creature. After freezing the Dark creature she turns seeing two other wolves coming her way as something below her was glowing a white glow and appeared around the Wolves that were on their way, and as before she dashed towards the Wolves with her weapon pointed at them, as she reached the same circle that was once below her with a symbol, she bounced an angle to another symbol and another and another, as she speeds through the Wolves she swatted her weapon left and right until she eventually ceases when she is done and lands on a spot where the circle with symbol is under her. The creatures fade into black ash and the ash fades away as a roar comes from the forest. 

Weiss turns to see another wolf-like creature but it was like a werewolf looking thing, She is shocked by this but this doesn’t intimidate her into running, this pumps her as a smile grows on her face. She cracks her neck as the Wolf-like creature charge towards her after letting out another roar. Weiss got into a stance as she’d use a combination of dust from as she’d use the frozen Wolf from early and pushed it with a gust of wind into the bigger wolf. As it shattered onto the wolf she’d dodge into a roll-out of the way of the wolf as it was barely phased by the hit. “A strong one I see,” Weiss said as she stood up “You are bigger and stronger but that doesn’t mean I am going to give up” She would trace her hand in a circle summoning the same circle from before, as the same circle would appear under her again, The symbol in front of her would turn a bright yellow and the one below her would symbolize a clock. The yellow one shot out a fireball as and fly into the side of the wolf, being phased by this one only cause it was hit in the face and soon after Weiss move quickly, quicker than before, she’d slide under the creature and swinging at its back legs freezing the back legs and she’d slide into another symbol which springs her into the air. When she was above the wolf she uses her another dust combination and points it down and alighting bold falls onto the wolf as she would follow the bolt down at light speed as she would pierce through the creature. Landing again face-first. 

“That was some fight.” A voice says as footsteps approach Weiss. Weiss would lift her head as she looks up at the person who spoke with her face red from hitting the ground harder than last time. “But maybe try to stop falling on your face, if you hope to be a huntress you cant be falling,” The girl said with a light laugh as she offered a hand. Weiss would take the hand and be helped up “har har blake, just watch, I will be the best huntress even if I do fall on my face”


	2. Chapter Ruby

A 15-year old girl was preparing to sing in front of many people, she inhales and exhales as the words "Atlas, at last, the jewel and my prized possession and the heir of the xiao long dust company, Ruby Rose" Emerged from the other side of the curtains as they were drawn out the way and the spotlight slowly covered the young Ms. rose from head to toe. The roar of clapping silenced before the voice of the young girl spread across the room “Red like roses, fills my dreams and brings me to the place of void” the girl began. As she filled the room with her soft sweet voice the room kept silent, no one was heard except for the young Ruby rose in thin sheer black material that goes to her wrist a light red dress with black ruffles, long black socks, and red ballet shoes. Appropriate for a performer and very proper as well. 

A 15-year old girl stands, in a courtyard, prepared for a fight between a man in a Trench coat, grey suit, with grey pants and black shoes, with a blade while she held a Scythe almost too big for her. She inhales and exhales after hearing the word “I’m not gonna hold back Ruby, you are going to have to knock me down or at least make me have to yield. Do you understand?” Ruby nods and says “Understood General Branwen” “Ruby you don’t-” The man sighs and nods understanding it wasn’t the time to tell her to just call him Uncle Qrow like she usually does “Alright. Began!” The man leaves his place running towards his niece as she would spin the Scythe around waited until her uncle was a distance she could swing her Scythe at him, ceasing the spinning of her weapon and slashing down to cause it to seem she was trying to hit Qrow when she really was causing him to move away from her so she could give herself a boost into the air. Crescent rose, the scythe, impaled the ground as soon as it left it, as she pulled a trigger sending a bullet out of the top of Crescent rose and causing enough force to get Ruby in the air as she wanted. With this boost, she uses her semblance to take advantage of being a little in the air and closed Crescent rose and used her speed to go up into the air more. Her red hood she was wearing wrapped around her as she went more into the air from the force of the bullet she shot into the ground, keeping crescent rose close to her before unveiling herself and her weapon in the air. She aimed the Scythe down as she pulled the trigger shooting down at her uncle. Qrow watched all of this and let out a small scoff as he would put his blade in front of each bullet causing them to hit his sword. Soon Ruby stopped shooting and allowed gravity to do its job pulling down on her body as she moved her Scythe and prepared to swing it as she got down, slashing it down trying to hit Qrow as she got closer to the ground. 

“Red is full of sorrow but strength to carry out the role given” People stayed quiet as they listened to this young girl proform for all of them, Ruby on the other hand just felt all the eyes latched onto her like hooks, one wrong note and they will be talking for years about her, her father will be furious and who knows whats else, she kept herself together as the anxiety grew inside of her.

The Scythe connects with the ground with Qrow out of the way, kicking ruby in her side, He was holding back on the kick, and on fighting his niece as well, but she couldn’t leave her self open like that. “Never leave yourself open, you plan to go to beacon and protect people from Grimm like that? Come on Ruby!” After being kicked she pulled her Scythe with her as it turn the direction she was ment to go from the kick and pulled the trigger on her Scythe shooting a bullet, which Qrow spun his Sword around deflecting the bullet. The bullet gave her Scythe a little boost to come out of the ground while she flew away from her Uncle from the kick. After putting her Scythe into sniper mode she tucked it into her chest so she could hit the ground. Hitting the ground allowed her to roll and then change her Sniper into Scythe mode, the top of the Scythe pressing her up as she would land onto her feet and run at her Uncle ready for combat, swinging her Scythe and pulling the trigger to allow herself to balance the weapon and her swings, sniper bullets were released, flying who knows where and a Scythe swinging at her Opponent. Qrow would jump back and move away from every swipe of the weapon laughing lightly, “has she been training?” He thought to himself as he would eventually nod and give his niece a fight

“Why does red have to fill the void of, This hole you left me in” As she let the words leave her mouth she felt a sense of pain, why did her mother just leave? Why did her older sister just leave? Why did everyone leave her with this monster? The monster that’s within

Both of them clashed weapons, Qrow now using a Scythe looking weapon as well, him being able to pull the weight of his weapon compared to his niece. Ruby and Qrow tried using every chance they get to try and win until a timer goes off. Qrow would stop and smirk as they would both stop, Ruby planting the point of the Scythe into the ground with a huff and Qrow turning his Scythe into a Sword once again. “Looks like this rose has thorns” “I can disagree, I still can’t beat you or even come close to beating you” “Practice will build you Ruby, you won’t be able to just beat me cause you fight hard. Don’t sweat it kid” he walks over and ruffles her hair with a smile “now let’s get inside before your father blows a fuse” She laughed a bit. Both of them start to walks and make their way closer to the mansion.


End file.
